


you're so gorgeous

by fuckitupsis



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hair Tugging, Hotel Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Minho gets it good in the end, Minho is a kitten, Minsung switches, No Condom, Pet Names, Riding, Smut, Unprotected Sex, a bit self indulgent, a lot of teasing, switchy dynamics, they're both clean though, they're both whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckitupsis/pseuds/fuckitupsis
Summary: Just minsung having some fun late at night, in a hotel room.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 166





	you're so gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. Thanks for stopping by. I love gays being whipped for each other and that's the tea. Hope you enjoy reading!

They rushed down the hotel corridor hand in hand. It was late at night. Their quiet giggles and the soft thuds of their footsteps against the carpeted floor echoed in the empty space around them.

As they approached their hotel room Minho pulled the card key from his pocket. And in the span of just a few moments he had his boyfriend pinned against the wall, the door locked behind them.

They were already a mess, hands roaming all over soft skin, sneaking under clothes and mouths rushing to meet, both boys needing nothing more than each other. Minho grabbed his boyfriend's small waist, adoring how it fit so well in his hold and Jisung's own arms wrapped around him, hands coming to tangle in his soft, brown hair.

They kissed soft and shallow at first, lips harmonizing at a perfect pace, the tips of their tongues meeting every now and then. And after a while, Jisung dared to slip his tongue inside Minho's mouth, the latter granting him access and letting him dominate the kiss.

While his mouth was pliant, Jisung's tongue exploring it all over and tracing the backs of his teeth, the older boy let his hands wander further down, to cup Jisung's bum and squeeze it gently. He kneaded the soft flesh before he broke the kiss and picked Jisung up, his hands looping under the back of his thighs. He carried the boy to the bed and let him fall on the matress carefully.

Jisung looked stunning like this, cheeks flushed and lips swollen, soft hair all messed up, the black strands falling into his eyes. He was wearing this shirt, a button up with bright, tropical flowers on it. And their vibrant colors created a beautiful contrast with his tan skin. Minho hovered above him, balancing his weight on his forearms and knees. His gaze went soft once it met Jisung's own and he couldn't fight back the smile that bloomed on his lips. There was no reason to fight back. Jisung deserved to know just how beautiful he was.

"Gosh." Minho breathed out. "You're so gorgeous, baby"

Jisung's eyes sparkled even brighter and the blush on his cheeks became even more prominent. He let his eyelids flutter shut softly as Minho leaned down and pecked his forehead with such affection, letting his lips linger for a few seconds.

When he pulled back, Jisung smiled at him wide, genuine and heart shaped, gums and pretty teeth on full display.  
Oh, how Minho wanted to taste that smile. And he did. He ducked his head down again, brushing his lips against Jisung's own and getting lost in the familiar sensation that had him electrified, lust and excitement buzzing in each and every one of his cells.

"You're even more gorgeous" Jisung whispered.

He reached for the dancer's hips and guided them down as he rolled his own upwards. Their hardening lengths rubbed against each other and the friction was maddening, both of them becoming needier by the minute.

They set a stable pace pretty quickly. And as they grinded, Minho attached his lips to Jisung's neck, decorating the boy's smooth skin with a variety of colorful splotches. The salty taste of Jisung's sweat mixed with the fading smell of his perfume and the whimpers that occasionally left his mouth invaded Minho's senses, making him dizzy in the best way possible. Leaving him incapable of thinking about anything else other than Jisung.

_Jisung, Jisung, Jisung._

"Ah~ Min" Jisung whimpered in between rythmic motions of his hips.

His hands caressed Minho's sides a few times before they caught the hem of his shirt and pulled it up his torso, taking it off of Minho and throwing it to the floor.

He was being stripped just a second later as Minho paused the movements of his hips to rid him of his button up. The tropical flowers were sent off to join Minho's discarded shirt on the floor.

"Kitten?" Jisung reached for Minho's waist as the sparkly brown eyes met his own.  
"What do you wanna do tonight?"

He watched in amusement as Minho's eyebrows furrowed and his lips puckered. He'd always been bewildered by how cute his boyfriend's thinking expression could be. The older boy hummed, deep in thought.

Jisung bit his lip and held Minho's waist tighter. He was secretly hoping that he'd get to top him tonight. His boyfriend looked so pretty that it'd be a shame if he didn't get his ass ruined. Plus, Jisung's own ass was still a bit sore from the previous night's events.

Minho sat down, directly onto Jisung's aching cock and rocked his hips a little.  
He smirked when a blissful sigh fell past the other's lips. His eyes were hooded and dark with want, with desire, with need. And when he spoke, the fake innocence in his voice couldn't quite match just how sinful he looked sat right there, half naked in Jisung's lap, his bulge evident, straining against his tight jeans.

"I was thinking that maybe you could fuck me senseless?" he suggested, cocking his head cutely to the side.

It took all of Jisung's self control not to pounce right then and there. Because Lee Minho really was something else. Jisung would either wanna ruin him or get ruined by him. And tonight, he really, really wanted to make Minho scream. He really, really wanted to fuck him senseless.

"Fuck." he cursed "is that what you want kitten?"

Minho giggled sweetly, his sparkly earrings dangling from side to side. He looked down at Jisung with a dazzling smile, clearly amused by the effect he had on his boyfriend.

"I think I made it pretty clear. Didn't I?"  
He batted his eyelashes for extra emphasis and used the rips of Jisung's baggy jeans to caress his thighs. It was all too much for Jisung. He needed to be inside of him.

So he reached for the button of Minho's jeans and popped it open, followed by his zipper which he undid easily. Minho rose up to his knees and slid the pair of jeans down his glorious thighs, proceeding to sit down so that he could completely take the article of clothing off.

"How do you want it, babe?" Jisung asked, hurriedly getting rid of his own pants.

"Mm, wanna ride you. We haven't done that in a while." He carefully spread Jisung's legs appart and leaned down, gently biting on the boy's sensitive inner thigh. Jisung reacted immediately, yelping in surprise and grabbing at the sheets in a desperate attempt to keep himself sane.

Jisung's thighs were incredibly sensitive and Minho was lucky enough to have figured that out from the very first time they ever made love together.  
He loved how much pleasure he could provide Jisung just by kissing and biting on his thighs. The delicate skin felt so good against his lips and tongue. It was addictive, really, just like everything else about Jisung. So Minho would never even try to resist his desire to mark his boyfriend's thighs and bask in the variety of all the pretty sounds that left Jisung's mouth.

Minho smoothed over the spot where he had just bitten with his tongue and continued to pepper teasing kisses all over the warm, silky skin.

"Minho" Jisung whined cutely, his eyes glossy, lips parted and the skin of his sternum beautifully flushed.  
"Don't tease~ More please, please give me more..."

To fulfill his boyfriend's wish, Minho sucked on a certain spot that he knew would drive Jisung crazy. And trully, Jisung let out the prettiest moan, arching his back slightly and clutching tighter at the sheets below. Minho looked up at him with a fond smile and his eyebrows drawn together.

"Aw, you sweet little thing. Look at you." he whispered, squeezing the quivering thighs gently and making Jisung breathe heavily.  
"So needy. Aren't you, Jisungie?"

He sucked a few more marks on the boy's soft flesh before he decided to free Jisung of his tight underwear.  
Minho looked at him with affection, hooking his fingers underneath the waistline.

"Can I?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes, please"

Without a second thought, Minho slid the pair of boxer briefs down Jisung's legs, right after the younger lifted his hips off the bed to help him. Jisung's cock sprung up right away, all hard and flushed a pretty shade of red, the tip shamefully leaking pre-cum against his tummy. The younger boy sighed, relieved that his erection was finally free and not restricted by the tightness of his underwear.

"So wet, baby. So, so pretty." Minho cooed. He hovered over Jisung's body  
and leaned down to kiss his abdomen with those full, cherry red lips of his. He pressed butterfly kisses all over the boy's tummy, an action that made giggles bubble up in Jisung's throat. His laughter created a beautiful symphony that echoed in the room, bouncing off the walls and filling Minho's ears. And Minho couldn't help but smile. He was overcome with fondness for this gorgeous boy underneath him.

He wrapped his fingers around Jisung's cock and the boy sighed airily, his pretty eyes fluttering shut. Minho leaned down and took the tip in his mouth, looking up at Jisung trough heavy lids and long lashes. And Jisung moaned, a sound so soft and so sweet that made Minho's heart clench in his chest. He pressed his tongue against Jisung's slit, the taste of the boy's pre cum invading his mouth, and adored how the small thighs trembled on either side of him. He pulled back, satisfied with his work, and pressed a final kiss right below Jisung's bellybutton.

He was taken aback when Jisung hurriedly sat up and possessively wrapped his arms around his waist. He was being pulled into the boy's lap mere moments later.

"Mm, kitten" Jisung growled close to his ear.  
"You like teasing me a bit too much don't you?"

His hands groped Minho's ass cheeks and squeezed them harshly, drawing a moan out of the other. The dancer's ears went crimson red at how their roles had switched in a matter of seconds. It was something that they both enjoyed during sex. It added this unexplainable sort of thrill to the whole experience.

"Don't you think you're taking it a bit too far, baby?" Jisung whispered. He licked a trail from the base of Minho's neck and stopped at the spot right below his jaw, sucking at it tentatively and proceeding to give it a gentle bite. He obviously knew that Minho was sensitive there. So he smirked victoriously when the boy in his lap threw his head back and held onto him for dear life.

Minho wasn't loud in bed. Whenever they made love his noises were limited to a variety of soft, blissful sighs, sweet, quiet moans and the occasional grunt every now and then. And Jisung always took this as a challenge. Every time, he'd try to make Minho scream, try to draw more and more reactions out of him.

Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung's shoulders loosely, and weakly leaned in to connect their mouths. Jisung tilted the boy's head with a gentle finger under his chin and licked into his mouth, wrapping his free arm around his waist again. Minho had become restless, his hands roaming all over Jisung's back and his hips frantically grinding against Jisung's own. His neglected cock strained against his boxers, desperate even for the smallest amount of friction.

Jisung broke the kiss and smiled at the sight of a breathless Minho, his hair ruffled, mouth ajar and eyes hooded. He looked so needy and so ruined already and Jisung was more than ready to give him what he wanted. Well, almost. His hand traveled from Minho's waist to his soft tummy and then even lower, his index hooking under the waistline of the boy's boxers.

"Jisungie, please..." Minho breathed out. Jisung hushed him with a tender press of lips to his forehead.

"Shh kitten. We're getting there, don't you worry"  
he reassured him lowly.

Minho's eyes fell shut and his lips parted beautifully, the prettiest, softest gasp leaving his mouth as Jisung's hand slipped in his boxers and wrapped around him tightly, just the way he liked it. He fell foreword and clutched onto his boyfriend's shoulders, burying his face in the crook of Jisung's neck. Jisung pumped him a few times, his hand moving at a snail's pace till Minho was a quivering mess in his embrace, crying out from how hard he was.

"Ah, ah~ Jisung, please... I need you, need you inside of me..."

"As you wish" And in the blink of an eye, Minho's underwear was gone.

Jisung pecked his shoulder once, then twice and reached for the bottle of lube on the bedside table. He popped the cap open, squirted some on his fingers and as he rubbed them together to warm it up he slid his free arm underneath Minho's bum. Minho got it quickly and lifted himself a bit higher, spreading his legs further apart in the process. Jisung held him tighter and gave his hole and experimental prod before he gently pressed one finger inside. It slipped past the ring of tight muscle easily and Jisung watched in awe as Minho whined and begged for more. He leaned in to peck the boy's lips softly, wanting Minho to know just how much he adored him.

"Good?" he whispered, pulling away. Minho hummed, tangling his hands in Jisung's black hair.

"More, please..." He wiggled his hips shamelessly, trying to push Jisung's finger further inside of him. But the younger boy denied his silent request, keeping him still and pulling his finger completely out of his ass.

Minho whined, needing Jisung to fill him up more than anything. But it seemed like his boyfriend was paying him back for how much of a tease he had been earlier.

"Needy, aren't you? You have to be patient, pretty baby. Otherwise you're not getting my cock." Jisung warned in a tone too soft for Minho to feel threatened. However, the boy obeyed Jisung's command as he stopped squirming and patiently waited for Jisung's next move. The younger boy did nothing for a few seconds, simply stroking Minho's back in an affectionate manner. And when the elder least expected it, he prodded at his hole with two fingers, not hesitating to slowly push them inside.

He thrusted his fingers in and out of Minho in a stable pace, crooking them from time to time and drawing moans out of the older boy when hitting that sweet bundle of nerves. In a short while, Minho was ready for a third finger. And as Jisung started to slide it inside, Minho huffed and grabbed his wrist. He looked so wrecked. His lips were swollen and colorful, painted a pretty, deep shade of red and his cock looked painfully hard, soaking wet at the tip, the pre cum dripping all over.

He looked at Jisung with a hooded gaze, the lust evident in every heavy breath he took.

"Baby, please... please get on with it. I can't take it anymore..." he muttered, completely breathless.

Jisung hushed him with a few gentle pecks to his lips and grabbed the bottle of lube again. He squeezed out a generous amount of it in his hands and coated his cock with it, doing the same for Minho's entrance after warming it up.

He cupped Minho's ass cheeks again, gingerly, tracing mindless patterns with his thumbs all over the soft flesh. He looked up at Minho with fondness, brushing the dark brown locks out of his eyes.

"Whenever you're ready, kitten" he whispered, planting a kiss to the side of Minho's neck.

And Minho didn't need to be told twice. He got a hold of Jisung's dick and lined it up with his hole. Jisung held his hips to support him as he slid down slowly, whispering sweet words and praising his good boy.

Once Minho bottomed out, he fell forward, resting his small hands on Jisung's chest. And the younger boy felt so overwhelmingly good, having to fight back his urge to thrust as hard as he could inside the other. Because Minho was just so tight and so wet and warm and Jisung just loved him so, so much and he needed to show it to him, let him know how wonderful he was.

"Ah~ gosh, feels so good..." Minho moaned. His entrance fluttered around Jisung as he started to roll his hips, Jisung's dick sinking even further inside of him.

He was so overly sensitive and so close by all the foreplay by now and every roll of his hips was sloppy, messy but in the best way possible. Jisung grunted and leaned in to kiss him soft on the lips, an act of love and deep affection that had them both dizzy, high on each other.

He helped Minho set a stable pace, lifting him up and letting him sink back down. And suddenly Minho's back arched and he moaned wantonly, so much louder than Jisung was used to hearing. He held Minho tight, their chests flushed against each other, and thrusted upwards as hard and as fast as he could, hitting that same spot over and over and making Minho see stars.

"Fuck, f-uck, Jisungie, i love you s-so much"  
came Minho's voice, coated with arousal and muffled by the skin of Jisung's shoulder. His nails dug into the boy's back, scratching and leaving crescent shaped marks behind.

"I love you too, kitten. Love you so much" Jisung grunted as he brought Minho's head back up to connect their lips. At this point, both their mouths were limp, their kiss messy and their teeth clashing every now and then. 

Jisung broke the kiss, reaching between their bodies to take Minho's cock in his hand. He pumped him rapidly, rhythmically to the tempo of his thrusts. And Minho let out a high pitched whine, throwing his head back and letting his eyes fall shut.

"You feel so good, so tight baby, so warm"

Minho kissed him deep again, pressing the vibrations of his moans to Jisung's tongue. He retrieved his arms from around Jisung's neck. letting his whole upper body fall backwards until his hands rested on Jisung's thighs. And it seemed like this new position was doing wonders for the both of them, Jisung moaning loudly, his name spilling from Minho's lips like a prayer.

Minho rolled his hips frantically, as fast as he could, feeling so close and just needing to reach his breaking point. Jisung's hand continued to stroke his dick and the pleasure was just too much. Too overwhelming but also _the best_ at the same time.

"Min- fuck, I'm gonna come, gonna come, kitten"

"M-me too, fuck I'm so close, s-so close"

A roll of Minho's hips and Jisung was sent over the edge, releasing his load inside his boyfriend, filling him up and moaning his name. His hand never left Minho's dick, continuing to stroke him rhythmically, no matter how spent and worn out he felt. A harsh tug on the head and Minho's entire body shook with pleasure, the white, creamy substance spilling all over Jisung's hand.

Minho surged forward and collapsed against Jisung's chest, drapping his arms loosely over his shoulders and relishing the way the boy's hands caressed his back affectionately. They stayed like that for a little while, both trying to catch their breaths. And once they came down from their highs, Jisung cupped Minho's bum and pulled his softening length out of him, loving how cum dripped down the back of his boyfriend's thighs.

When his eyes met Minho's, the older boy flashed him a dazzling, fond smile that had the corners of his own lips turning upwards. They shared a loving kiss, leaning their foreheads together after they parted.

"Feeling alright?" Jisung whispered in the space between them.

"Fucking amazing" came Minho's response, making laughter bubble up in both their throats.

"Shower?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you read till the end. Means a lot. Hope you enjoyed reading. Kudos and comments are very appreciated🙏❤️


End file.
